borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Patch 1.5 answers
Here are some answers to questions regaurding patch 1.5 incase anyone didnt aready know.http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=111858 Veggienater 13:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) No PT3 makes me a sad panda. NOhara24 17:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeh, me too but im more of a Grizzly than a panda ;).Veggienater 17:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) My god, after the disgrace of dlc4, i was hoping that this new patch would be the bastion of salvation for the game. i was really looking forward to pt 3. finally. a challenge. especially if they planned on removing modded stuff. (not constructs mind you. or tweaks) blatantly modded things, like shields with 2 billion points, and stock weapons, shredder shredders, shredder matadors, anarchy anarchy's...those blasphemous items. lol I really couldnt care for fixing the find steele thing. they need to make a dlc with tons of NEW....not reborne...not remade....not redesigned...not carbon copy..NEW enemies. Big ass crawmeraxe style enemies (meaning every time you defeat one its totally celebration time with whomever you are playing with. ) I do think its kinda BS though, GB saying they are going to make it free to everyone. Fuck that, i say if you want the new stuff...pony up the damn MS points and appropriate them. no freebies...Those of us that spent hard earned money on the all the DLC for this game, and we have to wait because some whiny scrooge didnt want to have to buy anything to get more levels???? Lame. Lame lame lame lame laaaaaaame. We spent the money on the new DLC4, (which was a huge letdown if you ask me) and we didnt get a damn thing for it? (mind you 2 new skill points and 2 backpack sdu's...wow 2 skill points...they really dont make a single difference in how my soldier acts in combat. and the backpack upgrades....i had 63 to begin with now i have 69..i dont even fill up my normal 63 unless i clear out what craw drops so that i dont have to pick and choose where he dies so his drops dont co-mingle with old drops) 1 type of NEW ORIGINAL ENEMY...the claptrap, everything else was taken from the main story and had shit added to it. skag traps? steele? gen knoxx.....ugh... I expected waves upon waves of pissed off claptraops hell bent on my utter damnation...not 2 areas in the game with maybe a combined total of 100 of them...at most. there was so much wasted space..so much potential for awesome battles...wasted..perhaps GB thought this would a great time to play with borderlanders emotions...thats what it is....but seriously, back to the point....NO FREEBIES!!!! if you want the same thing we (people who WILL buy the dlc) have, then you (the whiny schmucks who wont buy the dlcs) should have to buy the dlc's to get them... if you dont buy them you shouldnt have the pleasure of the new stuff. period. my opinion. im entitled to it.ZomBiE 07:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) No PT3 :'( Happypal 08:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC)